Vigilante
by xheartxcorex
Summary: In the decaying city, Rachel makes a life changing deal with a Psychotic vigilante......but is he really a Vigilante at all? Their partnership is filled with obsession, lust, hate and danger. Chaos ensues. very AU Pre-Joker Jack/Rachel


_okaay During English Comms at school we had to write a narrative... i couldn't think of anything to write... except this. i thought well... it really is Joker/Rachel in some sense so i thought hey why not post it. people may like it.  
I enjoyed writing it so much i thought hey why not write a whole series of short stories... so this is the first short stories_

_**BEFORE YOU READ.. YOU MUST KNOW!! **  
_

**_here is what you need to know to understand_**

_This is extremely AU. if you dont like that... well i say hey read it anyway you may like it... XD  
Rachel does not live in Gotham. she does not know Bruce or Harvey etc etc  
but her city is pretty crappy and decayed. Like our Batman-Rachel Dawes, she's sick of the disgusting way that criminals run her city... that i simply refer to as 'The City' in this story. before this story takes place she meets a man... who goes by the name of Jack Napier.. so this story is set Pre-Joker... well he is kind of the Joker but its before he was known as The Joker.  
Jack says he's a vigilante... but Don't believe a word i tell you. he's not actually a Vigilante.. the truth is... well you'll find out in later stories. be patient grass hopper. he's a FAKE Vigilante... like Batman..except slightly cooler and more rogue.  
so Jack and Rachel work together to help get their city back on track (at least thats what Rachel thinks MWAHAHA )  
but because of their notority in the underbelly of The City, they are definitely high on criminal's hit lists.  
The Mob are after them!.  
eeek.  
by the way.. yes it is extremely AU now... but as the stories progress more and more elements of the Nolanverse will come into it.  
but all in good time.  
Could we actually see Jack create the Joker... only in this story with the lovely Rachel Dawes by his side... who knows _

_Disclaimer : Do not own the characters... thats the only reason i really consider this Fanfic.. otherwise its pretty close to pure fiction. _

Vigilante : Death List

Rachel grasped the door knob in her hand, feeling her insides twist in fear and anticipation.  
It had become a daily event, feeling the heart stopping fear swallow her up, it was almost expected.

Because she had begun to expect the fact that he would be there, waiting for her smiling sadistically, her stalker you could say the man that would be waiting to torment and tease her winning another round of their game.

He'd turned their simple deal into some kind of twisted partnership and Rachel suspected that deals made with Jack Napier were not easy to break.  
She held her head high determined not to scream in hysterics  
He'd jump out from the shadows of her home, his Glasgow smile stretching out across his haunting white face.

Rachel could already feel her hands trembling as she struggled slightly to get the key in the door.  
When she stepped into the darkness of her apartment she strained her eyes waiting for the ever present fuzzy figure to appear in front of her eyes.  
Only it didn't come, she was alone in the empty home and that was nearly as terrifying as the glistening light reflected off the blade as he cut open her cheeks, jagged ripped scars running though her once porcelain skin.

He was protecting her, Rachel scoffed, how ironic the fiend that decided to play lets-carve-up-Rachel's face was the person who was protecting her from the city's dark underbelly.

Rachel sighed running her fingers over the lacerations that had turned her once pretty lips into a Chelsea grin, it was a punishment or a gift depending which way you looked at it.

Jack Napier gave her these scars.  
It all started with their deal, the moment they shook hands, his cold bony fingers clinging to hers was the moment her life changed.  
Rachel shuddered remembering the icy skin sending razor sharp tingles through her body.  
Their deal, or partnership, working together to overthrow the evil terrorizing their city.  
Jack in it for kicks, laughing cruelly as he tormented criminals with their own games, showing who the alpha really was when it came down to crime.  
A psychopathic vigilante knocking off scum left and right and enjoying every second.  
Rachel was in it because she knew the justice system was so corrupt in their decaying city, something needed to be done in order to protect its population.

So Rachel and her giggling mass murdering partner met up swapping information and working together, Rachel for the greater good and Jack because he simply loved to see people begging for their lives.  
There of course was a catch to the deal.  
She couldn't tell anyone about him "or else" he said.  
One day Rachel accidentally let something slip in a fit of rage, she came home to a knife shoved in her mouth.  
Jack Napier told her he always liked pretty girls with pretty smiles, so he gave her one permanently.  
Rachel could still taste the blood filling her mouth, choking her as Jack Napier gave her his smile.  
So they'd match, partners in crime.

As she laid there sobbing and screaming as blinding pain was all she could feel, the rusty metallic taste splattering from her bleeding mouth.  
Jack grabbed her hand, smacked it and told her not to do it again.  
It was safe to say Rachel never mentioned her new best friend again.

And so there they were using each other to get what they wanted.  
Of course the city's criminals had become aware of Jack and Rachel's gruesome partnership making them extremely high on criminal's hit list.

Jack could take care of himself and he wasn't really that worried about getting all 'deaded by the big bad evils'  
Rachel could barely fight against anyone. She'd try, she'd kick and scream and use her trusty finger nails as arms but when it came down to it she had no chance.  
Unless of course she knew a person who just happened to be a brutal psychotic vigilante…. Oh wait!  
Which is why as Rachel stood there in the claustrophobic loneliness of her apartment she now felt the horrifying realization that not even Jack Napier could protect her now if a baddie decided it was time to knock Jack Napier's girly off Most Wanted: Death list for Crimmies.

There was nobody there to make sarcastic and innuendo filled comments and there was nobody there to save her.  
For once Rachel felt as though she needed him.  
It was almost as if he had become her second half, the thought sickened and frightened her it was like some form of Stockholm syndrome, except without the complete isolation.  
But even despite the isolation not being present Rachel still felt that in many ways she was Jack's hostage.  
He still had this complete hold on her and there was that bond they made, that almost Bonnie and Clyde partnership that Rachel knew Jack would never let her break.  
If she ever did, it would be her life that would end, by the blade of his knife probably cutting open her throat as drip by drip her life slipped away.

Rachel looked around her apartment, eyes sweeping looking for any sign that she wasn't alone.  
But she couldn't see anything, and she couldn't feel anything either.  
It was weird not being able to feel Jack around somewhere; it was like he never left her alone, always haunting her with his ever present smile.  
But now, here she stood in her cold apartment in the darkness by herself.  
She was at risk, she knew it. She'd been followed many times by mobsters hoping to catch some alone time without the Prince of chaotic anarchy around to protect her.  
Rachel flicked her lights on, hoping she'd feel a little safer if she had the lights on and could see where she was going.  
But she didn't.  
The lights just bought in more clarity to the fact that her apartment was empty and she was alone.  
Shuddering Rachel made a run for the doors, locking them as well as all her windows, she may not be on the ground floor but criminals in their city tended to have a habit of being creative, of course nobody was as creative as Jack.

There was silence in her apartment the only thing she could hear being the night-time sounds of the city surrounding her, the sounds of cars and laughter of the young teenagers too naïve to care about being out so late and the dangers of their city.  
Rachel gulped feeling herself shake in fear.

.Rachel was panicking she knew, half of her mind told her to call Jack tell him to get his arse down there, she'd deal with the fear that always came with being in his proximity. She'd rather have that fear than the fear that she was going to fall victim to some large mobster's 45.

A large crashing sound echoed behind her front door, and Rachel's head sprung around to face it her eyes wide, okay here it comes, she always thought that her death would be by Jack's knife not some pathetic criminal on a rampage.  
Rachel squeezed her eyes shut; she didn't want to see it coming.

Honey…I'm home!" a familiar voice echoed through her front door.  
Rachel let a breath exit her lungs in a huge gush, feeling her fear slide away slightly, she knew that voice, and that voice had been her entire life for months now.  
That was the voice of her beloved abductor.

Unlocking the door, she felt Jack's weight push past her without another word.

Rachel turned around and braced herself for the slight horror that would most definitely come when she faced him.  
He would be injured.  
He always was, he didn't have anyone to take care of him so every time he had a tussle with gangs of the city he'd come to her place bleeding from some area on his wasting body.  
It had become habit to have a first aid kit handy in her apartment she always knew that she'd have to play nurse to Jack at some point.

Rachel gasped in horror, feeling sickness well up inside the pit of her gut at the sight that stood before her.  
Sickly red blood dripped from wounds on his cracked lips; no doubt left by somebody's fist.  
His eye was swollen, his sallow complexion mixed with dark purples and blues.  
There was what seemed like a mouthful of blood splattered over his face and his kohl lined eyes were even more sunken than usual.  
Rachel's eyes wondered to the wound near his hairline, dark substance absorbing into his green tinged hair.  
It certainly looked like someone had bested Jack Napier and Rachel couldn't help but feel sickened at the brutal attack.  
It wasn't just his face that was a mess but his body as well, Jack normally had a lithe frame, his tailor made suit fitting to his body like a second skin, he always said he looked Snazzy in his expensive suits, only the best for Jack Napier.  
But now looking at him, Rachel could tell that he was a second away from collapsing.  
There were blood stains all over his clothes and Rachel couldn't tell if it was his blood or somebody else's.  
That's when she saw it.  
The material of his vest and shirt ripped open revealing large knife wounds along his side.  
It made Rachel's stomach churn and she felt light headed and overcome by nausea.  
His hand clutched at his wound, sticky blood running through his fingers.  
He was falling apart.  
Yet still his bleeding mouth was wide in a grin, lighting his face like a jack-o-lantern.

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth to keep the scream that was working its way up her throat inside.

"What happened?!" she asked hysterically trying not to let the worry she was feeling be too evident in her voice.

She couldn't let Jack know that she was worried about him, he'd never let her live it down and besides it was just too weird for her to have such feelings about a person who she hated 99 per cent of the time.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out except another splatter of blood dripping from his mouth. It horrified her, normally she'd do just about anything to shut Jack up but she'd rather hear the voice that haunted her dreams rather than the gurgling sound of someone choking on their own blood.

Jack grimaced; squeezing his eyes shut and his teeth was stained red from the blood in his mouth.

.Jack clutched his bleeding side and groaned as his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head.

Rachel sprung into action leaping forward just in time to catch Jack's shaking body as his legs finally buckled.  
Rachel flinched as she felt how cold Jack's skin was, it was like ice, so cold that it was almost burning her.  
He giggled forcing his face into an amused expression just to show Rachel that he could be injured and still have a sense of humour.

"What did you do now?" Rachel said angrily.  
Jack rolled his eyes "oh Rachel how little faith you have in me, what makes you think that I little old Jack did anything wrong?"

Rachel felt her jaw clench and fought the urge to punch him, after all even though Jack was currently lying in a pool of his own blood some part of her wouldn't be surprised if he was still able to over power her she guessed pissing him off was not the best idea.

"Well the fact that you're currently bleeding on my carpet says that you obviously did something wrong."

"Well... let's just say our dear friend ...the mob have a new leader... With fists like metal... I should know I'm the one that had them ploughed into my face...and it seems someone else in this city also has a fondness for knives".

Rachel's eyes widened A new mob leader wasn't the best news in the world at least not for them anyway. Seeing how much damage the new leader had done already it was only a matter of time before both Jack and Rachel were six feet under.

"Let me guess, new leader comes to take out Jack Napier psychopathic vigilante in order to restore the proper crime status, you say something to piss him off like usual and you nearly get killed!" Rachel said hysterically.

Jack laughed, though his laugh was mixed with groans and choking sounds.  
"Killed...! Oh Raaachel, no need to exaggerate... This isn't the first time I've had a little run in with the pointy end of a knife" he said gesturing to their matching Glasgow grins.

Rachel glared at him, the fact that he gave her his smile was like a raw wound and every time he mentioned it, it was like he was ripping open her mouth all over again.

"Are you ever serious?" Rachel said through gritted teeth.  
Jack opened his mouth to say something but once again no sound would come out.  
Suddenly his body was overcome with tremors, every part of his body shaking in Rachel's arms.

"Rachel…" he whined through gritted teeth as his body shook uncontrollably.

Rachel didn't know what to do; she'd never seen Jack with this kind of injury. Normally he came with cuts and bruises that could be mended and healed but this was serious.

"We have to get you to a hospital" Rachel said moving to help him up. But Jack's hand flung to her wrist his fingers squeezing her tightly.

"No... Hospitals" he growled out before taking a deep breath and standing up, his hand still clutching the knife wounds on his side.

Rachel's mouth hung open, she couldn't take him to a hospital if he didn't want to, you couldn't force Jack to do anything but she couldn't just let him sit there and slowly bleed to death.

"Are you crazy...you need to go to a hospital you're hurt...and what am I supposed to you if you die? Just go back to living a normal life with Gangster No: 1 looking for my head!"

Jack chuckled; high pitch wails of amusement filling the apartment, Rachel hated that sound it reminded her of fingernails running down a blackboard.

"Oh.. Rachel _Rachel_ Sweetheart… I never realized you cared so much about me!"

His voice was mocking and his eyes were dancing playfully, but his sadistic streak obvious in his bleeding smile.  
Jack Napier seemed to think that she was his own personal comedic show always getting a kick out of her misery.

Rachel could only glare and try to force all her hate, anger, frustration and odd feelings of concern into her gaze.  
Jack shook his head "_NO_... No hospitals... You're going to stitch me up _then_ …. My little…. _Honey buns_... We are going to skedaddle right out of this…..disaster zone".

Rachel's eyes widened, leave the city? What was he thinking? They couldn't simply abandon everything that they'd been doing in their grit-filled home.

She was shocked and unable to tear her eyes away from Jack's piercing gaze. His eyes always did frighten her she wasn't sure if it was the hollowness in his eyes or the sick pleasure he took in hurting people or proving a point.  
Something that Rachel had always been curious over was how he ended up that way in the first place. What horrible thing in the cruel world took Jack Napier and sucked all the innocence out of him…. And turned him into a monster.

"Rachel…you'll catch flies you know with your mouth hanging open like that,"

It was only then that Rachel realized her mouth was open in shock "Y-you want me to t-to stitch you up…..by myself?" Rachel asked quietly feeling herself pale at the thought of stitching the deep lacerations on his skin.

"Aw come on beautiful, I believe in you, unless you just want me to lie down on your couch here and slowly bleed to death".

Rachel nodded before agreeing hesitantly, it was true it was a nice couch and it would be ruined if he got lots of blood stains on it.  
With shaking hands Rachel got the first aid kit as a needle and thread from her sewing kit.

Jack sat on the toilet in the bathroom, his head gently resting on the wall behind him. Rachel looked at him curiously, his eyes were hooded as if he was on the verge of sleep and he looked completely relaxed besides the slight shakes that wracked his body.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked eyeing her like a hawk.  
"I have to sterilize the needle"

"No time..." he said pulling her towards him making her drop the sterilizer.

"The wound will get infected you idiot….then you'll probably die because you refuse to go to a hospital" she said angrily.

"You know… for someone who's so intelligent … you are not very smart at all. Did you not hear a word I said, the _mob _are after me…. And who is second best to me…… that's you honey".

Rachel felt the fear well up inside again, she knew he was right this was the moment that she'd been dreading since they first made that deal, if only she'd just ignored him and gone on with her life then none of this would of happened, she wouldn't currently have scars marring her face, she wouldn't be afraid to be seen in the light by people, she wouldn't have criminals after her and she wouldn't have a criminal in her bathroom bleeding on her floor.

Rachel scoffed "Well I am _not_ running away with_ you_…..you're beneath me"

Jack's eyes darkened before he grabbed hold of her hair yanking her towards him, Rachel screamed in pain as she felt the hair pull on her scalp.

"Yeah…and if we stay here you'll end up six feet beneath _me….. _Of course maybe that's what you want… why the wait I have my trusty old knife in my coat, we can end it now if you really want"

It was obvious that his voice was filled with anger and frustration but what surprised Rachel the most was that his eyes were pleading with her, he was right she'd probably die if she didn't.

She nodded "Okay"

"Ooo-kay….get to work doc" he said gesturing to the wounds on his side.

Rachel threaded the needle before kneeling beside him so she was eye level with his wound.  
Taking a deep breath she placed her hands on the bloodied skin, pulling the open skin together she pierced the skin with the needle setting to work on mending Jack back together. The only sound in her apartment her own shallow breathing and Jack's yells of pain and maniacal laughter.

After Rachel had finished stitching up Jack and he had cleaned the blood away from his abdomen and face they made their plans to escape the city without being followed.  
Rachel was so confused she'd never really left her city in her life, only a few times when she was a child with her family.

She didn't know about Jack, she didn't know if he was born in their city, now that she thought about it she hardly knew anything about him at all, she didn't even know if his name was Jack Napier, she always wondered if it was some alias, some Joke.  
Rachel's mind wondered back to the day they met. The fear that she felt and still felt when she looked at him. But despite the fear there was that curiosity that she had felt over the intriguing man with the scarred face.  
When he told her his name he laughed straight after wards "Jack Napier…. And no not the porn star" he'd said, just one of the many inside jokes that he shared with himself that Rachel would never understand.

Now, she was driving her car with an oddly quiet person in the passenger seat.  
Every now and then Rachel couldn't help but let her eyes flicker to the side watching him from the corner of her eye.  
He seemed tired, the injury obviously taking a lot out of him physically. His head leant on the head rest and his head was lazily turned to face her starring at her. She wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to annoy her or make her feel uncomfortable or because he genuinely had nothing else better to look at. Rachel had a hard trouble believing that, it wasn't as if she fit his pet name for her anymore. Since the moment they met Jack had been incessant on calling her 'Beautiful' out of any other person's mouth it would seem like a compliment but out of his mouth it seemed mocking. He continued to call her 'beautiful' even more often after he gave her the scars even though Rachel knew she wasn't anymore, she was a hideous monster just like him but Jack always said she looked even more beautiful with scars, more interesting and damaged, just like him.

Rachel sighed as she turned her attention back to the road. The road that would lead them out of their city. Their city that was somewhat in between days. Rachel wouldn't deny it

Since herself and Jack made their deal the city had begun to improve somewhat. Still nowhere near what it could be. It improved because of all the criminals' deaths that seemed to appear all of a sudden. The city had so much potential and here they were following the road that would lead them away from it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that with Jack and Rachel gone the crime lords would regain their hold on the city and swallow it up with infested scum.

But as much as it hurt Rachel, she also valued her life, more than Jack valued his. There was something about him that gave the impression that he really didn't care about whether he lived or died, he just lived each day as if it was his last, he had a death wish it was obvious in the way he got himself into horrible fights with people and played mind games with people just to see if they would lose it and kill him, he didn't care if he died… in many ways Jack Napier wanted to die and in many ways Jack Napier was already dead.

The silence was beginning to get deafening and Rachel could no longer stand it.  
"Where are we going?"

"I don't know….. I'll know when we get there" Jack said giggling slightly.

"You're just making this up as you go along aren't you…. You don't even have a plan!" Rachel yelled feeling her breathing begin to quicken.

"Of course I don't have a plan... where's the fun in that… plans are so _boring…._come on_ beautiful…_ carpe diem so they say".

Rachel just shook her head in anger, feeling her fists clench tightly as she held onto the steering wheel.  
"_Carpe Diem _Jack… seriously can you get any more cliché, I don't know about you but I think you might be losing your wit, get some new material….._Carpe Diem.. Seize the day _I'll seize the day all right...seize the day and finally get away from _you!"_

Jack only laughed more, light cackles filling the moving vehicle, his laughter was so haunting normally but this laughter was light, and simple and so very human. It was the type of laugh that made Rachel's lips quirk slightly, she needed to store this in her memory this moment here, the moment Jack laughed and for once seemed like a normal person.

"Aw kid I like it when you get all spunky." He giggled caressing her cheek with his fingers.

Rachel squirmed away from his hand and gave him daggers with her eyes hoping to seem at least a little bit threatening of course it didn't work, Jack always got kicks out of her attempting to be threatening.

There was once again only silent that filled the vehicle as they began to drive out of the city limits.  
Suddenly Jack's sleepy, relaxed posture changed and he sat up in the car looking at the rear side view mirror; Rachel concentrated on the road in front of her but couldn't help the way her heart automatically increased.  
"Say…. Rachel how long has that car been following us?" Jack turned to face her smirking slightly.

Rachel glanced in the mirror, sure enough there was a black car tailing them and she could clearly make out the face of a man driving, the whites of his eyes burning a hole through her.

"I don't know… you think we're in trouble?" She asked feeling worry and fear build inside the pit of her stomach.  
Jack only smiled more and Rachel felt the overwhelming urge to kick him out of the car, he was enjoying this of course, Jack Napier always enjoyed the thrill of being in danger.

"It looks like it…. Well thank god because I was _really _getting bored with this….. Road trip" he said gesturing with his hands.

The car lurched out of control as a force knocked the car sideways. Rachel's breath hitched and she let out a small scream as she tried to regain control of the car.  
The black car that was following them was now across from them and it seemed that they weren't simply knocking into their car for fun; they wanted them to pull over.

"What do we do?" Rachel yelled over the screeching of tyres as the car continued to ram into them.

Jack bit his lip before opening the window and leaning out of it so he was closer to the black car.  
Rachel's eyes tried to concentrate on the road but she couldn't help but glance at him as he communicated with the black car.  
He was laughing his maniacal cackle as they drove, the wind was blowing his hair around wildly and that matched with the white colour of his skin and the razor blade smile that marred his once beautiful features made for an extremely ghoulish sight.

"PULL OVER YOU FREAKS!" the man yelled from the open window of his car.

Rachel stopped, freaks, everyone called Jack a freak, she even called Jack a freak, Jack _was_ a freak but he didn't say freak he said freaks and that included her as well.

Was that how people viewed her now? Little innocent and naïve Rachel turned thrill-seeking masochist Rachel with her freakish obsessed 'boyfriend'.  
Just another freak…..

Jack returned to his sitting position in the car and his mouth turned wide in a sinister grin  
"I think they want us to pull over….. Say you think they want to be friends?" he asked.

"Jack..." She whined "Just for once be serious….. What are we going to do, they'll kill you".

"Have a little faith in me Freaky…. I'll protect you… pull over".

Rachel glared at the use of the new nickname.. 'Freaky' she thought 'I think I'd rather he call me beautiful'.  
"Pull over….. Are you insane?" she shrieked.

Jack rolled his eyes at her "Yeaaah….. How long have you known me?"

"Jack, if we pull over they're going to over power you, there's at least 3 of them in that car and you're injured and you can barely stand and look at me I couldn't fight anyone and-"

Jack cut her off "You're having too many ands ….. And _yes_ I know there are at least three of them... I can count you know…….."

Rachel stopped "So you do have a plan then?".

Jack shook his head "Nah...no plan… no I'll leave everything up to chaos and anarchy".

Rachel felt her jaw clench and her knuckles turn white as she gripped the steering wheel with force  
"Well Chaos and Anarchy are going to get you killed"

Jack shrugged "Maybe... But everyone dies sometime right Rachel" he said smirking at her.

"Well I'd prefer if you didn't anytime soon..." Rachel yelled as the car was dealt another blow pushing them off the road.

"Tick tock tick tock... I don't think our dear friends over there have ever learnt that patience is a virtue so you better pull over Freaky".

Rachel glared at him as she finally pulled the car over to a stop "Do not call me that".

"Touched a nerve did I... Sorry...guess there is still some _hard feelings _between us for the whole..." Jack said gesturing to her scarred cheeks with his hands.

When the car screeched to a stop Rachel held her breath, it was only a small amount of time now before she no doubt would hear the gun shot that would end Jack Napier's life. It seemed cheap that Jack Napier would go out that way, if anything it was beneath him. Jack deserved to go out with a little more respect and dignity; of course Jack would say there is no dignity in death.  
It surprised her that the idea of Jack not being in the world upset her so much, if he were to die it would be like her entire world had died. It was sad and quite sickening, for months her entire life revolved around him and his obsession for her, her raving lunatic only surpressing his violent urges by killing people and laughing over it. Some part of Rachel believed that the city's criminals weren't the only people Jack was killing...only he never talked about that to her and she never asked.  
He'd hurt so many people her included and yet she still couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

Jack's skeleton grin widened until it reminded her of the Cheshire cat in Alice's adventures in wonderland, he was enjoying this so much, so much that Rachel feared he wouldn't take the proper precautions for his life, if he died, so did she, in more ways than one.

Rachel peered out the window, there were four extremely large, pissed off and determined looking men walking towards their car.  
"Hey you...out of the car now!" one of the large men said.

"I think they're talking to me" Jack giggled before opening the door, Rachel didn't know why she said it exactly but the words were out before she could stop herself.  
"Be careful!"  
"Aren't I always beautiful".

Without another word Jack had gotten out of the car and faced the four men who were twice his size, not to mention at full strength and didn't have large slashes to the body.

"You're Jack Napier" one of the men said.  
"Yeaah... and not the porn star" he giggled at his own inside joke.

"Shut up you freak"

"You know...that hurts my feelings" Jack said mocking hurt.

Suddenly an even large looking man took a step forward smiling, the smile gave Rachel shivers, she didn't think any smile could be as haunting as Jack Napier's but this guy took the cake for creepy-factor.

"Jack...Napier...We meet again.. I must say you're looking better than you did earlier on this evening... your girl over there must work wonders on injuries…… hmm and in other situations too if you know what I mean" the creepy man said wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Ohhh….. _Yeah _she's a …_ feisty_ one" Jack said turning to her and winking.

"Yeah….she's a pretty one…… not too keen on the ….. _Scars_ though" the man said gesturing to his own face.  
Jack nodded "Do they make you nervous….." he said taking a step towards the burly man.

"You want to know how _I _got em' " he giggled pulling a knife from his coat pocket.

The men looked like as if they were somewhere in between taking a step back from the crazed man or pummeling him again with their fists, but being the masochist he was she knew Jack would probably enjoy it. They simply settled for verbal insults.

"You're crazy!" one of the men spat laughing at him slightly.

Jack clenched his jaw and shook his head, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth "_No….._no I'm _not" _

Rachel knew that tone in his voice it was rare to hear Jack sound like that, that nervous laugh and that tone of his voice only shone through in those rare chances that he actually seemed hurt.  
_Crazy_…. He always hated being called crazy, Jack had been called crazy his entire life and he still refused to believe it after all this time.

"Oh… there's a difference?" the main man that Rachel assumed was responsible for his wounds said taking a step towards him menacingly.

"Oh…._darling _of course there's a difference" Jack growled lifting the knife to man's cheek.

The man scoffed "You think this is wise scar face... I nearly bled you dry so much you had to run back to little Bonnie over there and get fixed up and now you want to take me on again?... and this time I have more men with me to not only bleed you… but bleed your little princess too?".

Rachel felt the heart stopping fear as Jack continued to taunt the large mobsters. He was going to get himself killed and that thought scared her to death.

Jack laughed at the mob leader's words, obviously not afraid at all at the thought that he was going to get not only himself killed but her too. Rachel seethed, of course he didn't care about her life she was just a pawn for his violent urges after all.

It happened so fast Rachel wondered if it even happened at all, but the screeching yells of pain were enough to tell her that it had.  
The large mobster was on the ground yelling in pain as Jack stood above him laughing

"You'll be dead before you even come near her burley" he chuckled, grinning down at the man.

When the other men launched forward attacking Jack with their fists and knives Rachel jumped out of the car.  
Standing in front of him she used herself as shield, suddenly his life seemed more important than hers.  
"Stop it!" she screamed

One of the men laughed "Aw isn't that cute….."

Suddenly Jack pulled out a gun, from where Rachel had no idea but any weapon was better than nothing at that point in time.  
The men looked as though they were out for blood, not caring about anything else except putting Jack and Rachel in the ground!

"Now now now… boys … lets not get hasty here….. " Jack said waving the gun around, Rachel flinched as his finger came extremely close to the trigger.

"It's too late Napier…. You're dead" the men said.

Jack shook his head "NO no no …. You've got it all wrong fella's _you're dead _… and I just want you to know that you made my day… I am very happy….. "He laughed, before the men could say anything else a shot rang out. And the mob leader collapsed to the ground bleeding from a hole in his chest.  
Rachel's mouth hung open in horror; she'd never actually seen Jack kill anyone before.

The other men looked shocked as well but they didn't have time to act or even say anything for Jack had pumped more bullets into each of them laughing as he did.

Sighing Jack shook his head "Happiness is a warm gun"

Jack walked off, away from the corpses that lined the side of the road.  
Rachel couldn't move her feet seemed to be stuck to the ground and her eyes couldn't leave the dead bloodied bodies at her feet.

Jack turned around "You coming beautiful?" he asked gesturing to their car "Open road hmm?" Rachel frowned "But the mobs are gone …. We can go back to the city!" she said, she just wanted to go home. Jack rolled his eyes "Well you can go back if you like Rachel… but I'm leaving... I'm sick of this town… you coming or not?"

Rachel turned to face his waiting eyes, and then turned around to face the city she was leaving behind. Part of her wanted to stay and part of her wanted to leave with him.

Closing her eyes, Rachel said goodbye to her city before following Jack's smirking face into the car.  
She was leaving. After all they had a deal. Like she always thought, making a deal with Jack Napier was something that was going to be very hard to break.

To be continued ...

_it probably will take me awhile to put the next story up... as i have school and... i'm still working extremely hard on finishing my other Jokachel fic Stockholm Syndrome... which is being a pain in my ass... but i refuse to give up on .. cos its my baby. _

_so review please i love to hear people's feed back.  
_


End file.
